Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTVX
KTVX ("ABC4") is the ABC affiliate television station in Salt Lake City, Utah. It also operates a large network of over 100 translator stations that covers the entire state and parts of Arizona, Idaho, Nevada, and Wyoming. The station is owned by Newport Television, and controls CW affiliate KUCW, owned by High Plains Broadcasting, Inc., due to Federal Communications Commission (FCC) ownership limits (see below). KTVX broadcasts from a transmitter on Nelson Peak, southwest of Salt Lake City. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=1 edit History KTVX signed on the air as Utah's first TV station in November 1946 under the experimental callsign W6SIX. It began broadcasting regularly on April 19, 1948[1] as KDYL-TV, owned by Sid Fox and his Mountain Broadcasting Corporation along with KDYL radio (AM 1060 and FM 98.7, now KBEE). The floor in the first studio was sloped and cameras would easily roll. The original transmitter sat on the top of the Walker Bank Building. The station was originally an NBC affiliate owing to KDYL-AM's long relationship with NBC Radio; KDYL-AM had been one of NBC's original 26 affiliates when the network premiered in 1926. KTVX is the oldest TV station in the Mountain Time Zone and the third oldest west of the Mississippi. It was the first independently-owned TV station to sign-on in America[1]. The station changed its call letters to KTVT in 1953, KCPX-TV in 1959, and finally KTVX in 1975. The KTVT call letters are now used by the CBS station in Dallas, Texas. The change of call letters to KCPX came with the sale to Screen Gems Broadcasting, a division of Screen Gems, then the television division of Columbia Pictures. For a brief period during the mid-1950s it was owned by Time Life, Inc. It adopted its present-day call letters when United Television (then the broadcasting division of 20th Century Fox) acquired the station from Screen Gems. Channel 4 swapped affiliations with KUTV in 1960 and became an ABC affiliate. Some of the memorable shows from the 1960s include Fireman Frank and Nightmare Theater, both hosted by Ron Ross. At this time, the station was using a popular "Open 4" logo that was later implemented by WAPA-TV in San Juan, Puerto Rico. That station used several variations of the logo from the 1970s until implementing a new logo in 1990. [1] [2] In 1975, when the station changed its call letters to KTVX, the title for the newscasts was NewsCenter 4. This was the first newscast title under the current call letters, which lasted until 1981. The KTVX call letters were formerly used by KTUL-TV in Tulsa, Oklahoma, also an ABC affiliate. In 1981, United Television merged with Chris-Craft Industries. After Chris-Craft's stations were sold to Fox (this briefly brought KTVX and KMOL back under common ownership with 20th Century Fox, while a third ex-United station, then-UPN affiliate KMSP-TV in the Twin Cities, eventually became a Fox O&O outright when Fox moved its network programming to that station from WFTC in 2002), KTVX and KMOL (now WOAI-TV) in San Antonio were traded to Clear Channel for WFTC. Since Fox already owned KSTU, it was forced to sell KTVX due to current FCC regulations prohibiting one company from owning two of the four highest-ranked stations in a single market. KTVX was traded because it had a long-term ABC affiliation. Fox also wanted to offer an attractive package to Clear Channel for WFTC. KTVX was the only Chris-Craft owned station to have never been affiliated with UPN during the time Chris-Craft owned a partial stake in the network. KTVX aired TheHive TV on digital subchannel 4.2, which featured locally produced programs and sports produced by residents in the Salt Lake City area. The schedule resembled a cable public access, though since the channel must conform to FCC content guidelines, outside producers' programs was approved by the station before it was aired. It shut down December 2008. In January 2009 TheHive TV was replaced by Untamed Sports TV, of which KTVX-DT2 is the flagship station. On November 16, 2006, Clear Channel announced plans to sell all of its television stations, including KTVX,[2] after being bought by private equity firms. On April 20, 2007, Clear Channel entered into an agreement to sell its entire television stations group to Providence Equity Partners's Newport Television.[3] Newport closed on the station group on March 14, 2008. In May 2008, Newport Television agreed to sell KTVX and five other stations to High Plains Broadcasting, Inc. because of an ownership conflict; however, Newport Television would have continued to operate KTVX through a joint sales agreement after the sale was finalized.[4] However, on August 22, 2008, KTVX was removed from the sale after Univision Communications, owner of KUTH and of which Providence Equity Partners holds a 19% stake, canceled its plans to purchase KUTF, thus alleviating the need to sell channel 4 (although sister station KUCW was eventually sold to High Plains Broadcasting but remains managed by Newport Television).[5] KUTF has since been sold to the Daystar Television Network. As a result, KTVX remains owned by Newport Television. On April 26, 2010, KTVX debuted its new high definition newscasts with a new HD news set and graphics.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=2 edit Digital television On June 12, 2009, KTVX ended analog broadcasts and began to transmit exclusively digitally.[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=3 edit Presidential visit In August 2005, President George W. Bush visited Salt Lake City to speak to the Veterans of Foreign Wars. Cindy Sheehan appeared in a paid political message protesting the Iraq War, and the ad was submitted to the top four stations in the market (KSL-TV, KSTU, KTVX and KUTV). KTVX management declined the offer, saying that the content "could very well be offensive to our community in Utah, which has contributed more than its fair share of fighting soldiers and suffered significant loss of life in this Iraq war."[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=4 edit Newscasts Robert Maxwell and Karen Carlson anchor the news with Chief Meteorologist Roland Steadham providing "Weather First" at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. Good Morning Utah airs from 5am to 7am Monday through Friday and is anchored by Angie Larsen, Don Hudson. and Marti Skold. KTVX also broadcasts a local lifestyle show called Good Things Utah weekdays at 10am, with hosts Nicea DeGering, Reagan Leadbetter, Angie Larsen and Marti Skold. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=5 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=6 edit Newscast titles http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=7 edit Station slogans http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=8 edit News staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=9 edit Current on-air staff (as of May 2010) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=10 edit Anchors *Karen Carlson - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *Jon Du Pre - Saturdays at 5, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10 p.m. *Don Hudson - weekday mornings "Good Morning Utah" (5-7 a.m.) *Angie Larson - weekday mornings "Good Morning Utah" (5-7 a.m.) and "Good Things Utah" (10-11 a.m.) *Robert Maxwell - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=11 edit 4 WARN Weather First Team *Roland Steadham (AMS/NWA Seals of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *Marti Skold - Weather Anchor; weekday mornings "Good Morning Utah" (5-7 a.m.) and "Good Things Utah" (10-11 a.m.) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=12 edit ABC 4 Sports Zone and Red Zone *Wesley Ruff - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and 10 p.m. *Dana Greene - Sports Anchor; weeknights at 5 p.m.; also sports reporter *Emerson Lotzia - Sports Anchor; Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10 p.m.; also sports reporter http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=13 edit Reporters *Nicea Degering - host "Good Things Utah" *Reagan Leadbetter - host "Good Things Utah" *Brian Carlson - general assignment reporter *Annie Cutler - general assignment reporter *Jessica Gail - general assignment reporter *Kimberly Houk - general assignment reporter *Brent Hunsaker - general assignment reporter *Dan Metcalf - general assignment reporter and movie reviewer *Kelli O'Hara - investigative reporter *Marcos Ortiz - general assignment reporter *Barbara Smith - general assignment reporter *Chris Vanocur - general assignment reporter and host of "On the Record" *Robert Walz - general assignment reporter http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=14 edit Former staff *McKay Allen - reporter (now reporter for KXLY-TV in Spokane, WA) *Ross Becker - anchor (now at KUSI in San Diego) *Buddy Blankenfeld - anchor/reporter (2001-2008) *Clayton Brough - climatologist (1980-2008, retired) *Randall Carlisle - anchor (1991-2008) *Reed Cowan - anchor/reporter (now at WSVN in Miami) *Chris Jones - reporter (now at KUTV) *Erika Edberg - anchor *Dan Pope - chief meteorologist (1992-2007, currently with KSL-TV) *Kimberly Perkins - anchor (retired) *Phil Riesen - anchor (currently a Democratic member of the Utah State House of Representatives) *Brek Bolton - meteorologist (now at KUTV) *Bob Koop - anchor (later with WIVB in Buffalo, NY; deceased) *Othello Richards - Reporter (now reporter at KREM-TV in Spokane, WA) *Linda O’Bryon - reporter (was founding executive editor of PBS' Nightly Business Report; currently chief content Officer at KQED-TV San Francisco) *Kevin Stanfield (a.k.a. Mike McKay) - anchor/traffic reporter (currently at KREX in Colorado Springs, CO) *Ruth Todd - anchor *Amy Troy - anchor (now at KGW in Portland) *Susan Wood - anchor/reporter *Terry Wood - anchor (2004-2008) *Mark Zinni - anchor/reporter (now at WJW in Cleveland) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=15 edit Translators KTVX extends its coverage throughout the entire state of Utah, plus parts of Arizona, Idaho, Nevada and Wyoming, using a network of more than 100 community-owned translator television stations listed below. List of translators show http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=16 edit See also *List of Salt Lake City media http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVX&action=edit&section=17 edit External links *KTVX ABC4 Homepage *TheHive TV Homepage *ClearChannel *ABC Homepage *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTVX *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KTVX-TV